gudetama_tapfandomcom-20200215-history
Events
Some events have their No. Numbers mainly due to Limited-Time Gudetama in Eggarapon(Red). The rest have no numbers. ✦ = Limited-Time Gudetama Events 2018 Gourmet gudetama Tour: Kansai * Okonomiyaki * Rikyu Gudetama Yokohama Gudetama Festival * Gudetama Festival 2018 Sanrio Character Ranking * Contestant Limited Event Challenges (July 2018) * Eggerciser * Gu * Over the Bridge Lazy Festival ~Beach House~ Event * Shaved Ice * Watermelon * Taco Rice * Melon Cream Soda * Lime Soda * Ramune * Seafood Yakisoba 500,000 Downloads Celebration Campaign * Generous Gudetama gudetama tap! × 96Neko & IKASAN Collaboration Event * Gude Neko * Squid Ink Pasta TV Commercial Celebration Campaign * Gude Reporter Lazy Festival ~Autumn Colors~ * Moon Viewing Gudetama * Persimmon White Salad * Gude Chestnut Rice * Ghost Pumpkin * Maple Gudetama * Matsutake Dobinmushi * Bunny Manju '✦Limited-Time Recipes in Red Eggarapon (November 2018)' * Ginkgo and Quail Egg Skewer * Gude Fried Sanma * Gudetama Grape * Simmered Kabocha and Egg * Sweet Potato Gudetama * Mushroom and Gudetama Drop Soup 'Sweets Kingdom Tour' * Guimauve * Canele * Cannoli * Iga Manju * Kakaran Dango Mochi * Tarte Tatin * Whoopie Pie * Clafoutis '✦Limited-Time Recipes in Red Eggarapon (November 22 - December 6, 2018)' * Galette Bretonne * Uiro Mochi * Gugelhupf * Chouquette * Biscotti * Fukure Sweets * Pryanik * Mahua 'Lazy Festival ~Igloo Edition~' * Oden Skewer * Hot Chocolate * Gudetama on Gratin * Gudetama feat. Hot Bun * Pot-au-feu * Mille-feuille Hot Pot * Gude Igloo Events 2019 '✦Christmas Campaign Begins! (December 20, 2018 - January 10, 2019)' * Lussekatt * Honey Cake * Christmas Cookie * Christmas Pudding * Stollen * Yule Log * Beerawecka * Mince Pie 'New Year’s Campaign with Premium Eggarapon (January 1, 2019 - January 17, 2019)' * Ozoni * Dashimaki Plate (New Years) * Chestnut Kinton * Black Soybeans * Sakura Egg * Temari Sushi * Herring Roe and Datemaki * Chikuzenni 'Get gudetama with the Password (January 22, 2019 - March 31, 2019)' * Wasabi Gudetama 'Vegetable Village Tour (January 24, 2019 - February 4, 2019)' * Daily Vitamins * Packed Gudetama * Grilled Vegetables Gudetama Garnish * Gudetama Garden * Mayo Dip * Gude Jelly * Gude Bouquet * Chicory Boat 'Lazy Festival ~Valentine’s Day Edition~ (February 14, 2019 - February 25, 2019)' * Gude Assortment * Orangette * Gude Chocolate Gateau * Chocolate Cupcake * Gude Nama Chocolate * Gude Hot Chocolate * Gude Gift * Gude Bonus (Not part of Lazy Festival) '800k Downloads Celebration Campaign (March 7, 2019 - March 14, 2019)' * Wrapping Gudetama (Share SNS to get this limited time gudetama as well as 1 Golden Egg daily) * Quail Egg * Hikikomori * Depressed Egg 'Special American Tour (March 14, 2019 - March 25, 2019)' * Hot Dog * California Roll * Chili Gudetama * Taco * Cherry Pie * Buffalo Wings * Rainbow Cake * Gude American Deluxe '✦Limited-Time Recipes in Eggarapon (Red) (March 20, 2019 - April 4, 2019)' * Grilled Lobster * Fairytale Cake * Key Lime Pie * Chimichanga * Cheesesteak * Peach Cobbler * New York Cheesecake * Jambalaya 'Lazy Festival ~Hanami Edition~ (April 4, 2019 - April 15, 2019)' * The Three Quail Brothers * Sakura Yokan * Sakura EOR * Sakura Mochi (Shy) * Sakura Mont Blanc * Sakura Bento * Sakura Tea Category:Gudeguide